Whisky
by Hllct
Summary: Significado de Whisky: s.m. Aguardente de cereais (cevada, aveia, centeio), que contém cerca de 50% de álcool e 50% de certeza de fazer duas pessoas que se odiavam, aturarem uma a cara da outra. E com efeitos colaterais.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Jamais.

 **Nota da autora:** Encachaçada pelo sono e pela falta do que fazer, nasceu essa fanfic. Eu adoro esse casal, mas não sei desenvolver nada com eles. Fiz o meu possível aqui, mas ainda saiu meio porca. Deve ter algum OOC por: Bebida transforma qualquer um, e não há Máscara da Morte e Shiryu que escapem disso.

 **Fanfic que será postada aqui e na minha conta do Nyah!. É, isso mesmo.**

* * *

Noite limpa, cidade clara e bares cheios. Máscara da Morte nunca tirou muito tempo de sua vida para frequentar a vida noturna ateniense. E quando frequentava, era sempre nos becos da vida, cheios de tavernas e malandros prontos para arrancar sua pele e carteira fora. Concluiu que o simples fato de estar em um boteco na viela mais calma da capital é um grande... Avanço.

Não tinha mais armadura ou guerra para lutar. A paz veio no geral, mas empregos não caem do céu tão facilmente. No momento, a única coisa que o mantém é o soldo das missões antigas. O que fará quando tudo acabar? Trabalhar como caixa de supermercado não entra nos seus padrões.

Aliás, ultimamente nada está nos seus padrões. As roupas "bonitas" que está usando não estão nos seus padrões. O perfume caro que ganhou de Shura não está nos seus padrões. A criatura sentada na cadeira da frente _definitivamente_ não está nos seus padrões.

Nem em mil vidas imaginou estar acompanhado do pivete que literalmente o jogou no limbo.

Se Máscara da Morte não o encarava com total confiança, quem dirá Shiryu, que vez ou outra levantava o olhar do cardápio por pura prevenção.

— Já decidiu, garoto? — O canceriano não tirava os olhos dele, mesmo sentindo o cigarro arder em seus dedos, se desfazendo. — O Giorgio não tem a noite toda pra você.

— Eu já pedi enquanto você tentava acender esse pedaço de veneno, Máscara da Morte. — A voz de Shiryu não saiu tão ameaçadora como desejava. Estava nervoso, cansado e definitivamente estressado na presença de Câncer.

O italiano responderia de forma muito mal-educada, se não fosse a sua vontade de relaxar ser maior do que a de gastar fôlego.

— Fresco... Mas diz aí, qual o motivo do nobre Shiryu de Libra estar zanzando pelas ruas de Atenas? Foi despejado pela namorada?

— Seu filho da...!

— Opa, opa... Já sei o motivo. Acertei?

Shiryu apenas mordeu o lábio inferior com força, se controlando. Uma parte sua saiu a procura de algo – ou alguém – para o consolar. Com seus amigos ocupados, sua única opção era se distrair – de forma péssima – com o guardião da quarta casa. Mas desabafar para este homem? Jamais!

— Não é do seu interesse. — Shiryu tentou encerrar o assunto, aparentemente dando certo. O homem de cabelos grisalhos deu uma risada baixa, para em seguida puxar mais um cigarro da carteira e o acender com o isqueiro. — Por que você fuma essa coisa?

— Não é do teu interesse, rapaz. — disse Máscara da Morte, ironizando. Não tinha nenhuma obrigação para com o garoto japonês, mas algo dizia que deveria fazê-lo falar. E sabia muito bem como. — Giorgio! Traz duas garrafas de whisky, parceiro! Hoje a noite vai ser longa.

Shiryu franziu a testa, estranhando a situação.

— Duas garrafas? Você vai beber tudo isso?

— Eu? Sozinho? — Um sorriso maldoso se formou nos lábios de Máscara da Morte. — A outra é tua. Ou vai pisar fora?

— Eu não bebo. — O rapaz falou, no fundo não convencendo a si mesmo.

— Quem pede tira-gosto... — No exato momento, o garçom trouxe uma pequena bandeja de frios, a qual tinha sido o pedido de Shiryu. Pegou uma das azeitonas e tirou o cigarro nos lábios para colocá-la na boca. — É gente que sabe que vai beber e não quer ficar louco depois.

Suspirando profundamente, o libriano fechou os olhos. Sabia que Máscara da Morte tinha melhorado – e muito – depois de seu sacrifício do Muro das Lamentações. Mas a personalidade estupidamente arrogante e irônica é um grande _porre_.

O único lado positivo, é que a irritação lhe tira dos pensamentos constantes de sua conversa com Shunrei.

— Ô lagartão, come tudo o que puder, porque a cachaça já chegou. Valeu, Giorgio. — Máscara da Morte pegou a garrafa com o rótulo escuro. — A outra tem um teor consideravelmente menor. Não quero ir arrastando um saco de batatas pela rua. — Pela primeira vez, deu um sorriso genuíno. Genuíno, mas não para ser agradável.

— Só sabe falar de bebida? Substituiu pela água, foi? — O moreno resmungou, hesitando ao pegar a garrafa. — Quer que eu beba tudo isso, idiota? Não estou acostumado.

— Bebe até onde aguentar. Quanto menos desperdício, melhor! — Animado, Máscara da Morte virou sua primeira dose, sem precisar do gelo. A sensação era de queimar no inferno com o corpo virado do avesso. E isso era muito bom.

Shiryu ficou pasmo, criando coragem de levar o copo até a boca. Fazia de tudo por seus amigos; desde servir de isca, a ficar cego. Mas engolir esse líquido de cheiro forte não parecia tão urgente.

Mesmo assim, aceitou o seu destino. Imitou o canceriano e engoliu como pôde toda a bebida que ocupava quase a metade do copo. E nunca se arrependeu tanto quanto agora. Jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo todo o corpo arder em uma sensação mista de dor e – estranhamente – satisfação.

— Droga, não era pra eu... — Sua visão ficou um pouco turva.

— Sem gelo e a metade de uma vez. Realmente tu é um suicida. — Câncer riu de tal forma que acabou chamando a atenção de alguns fregueses próximos a mesa. Mas trataram de logo ignorar. — Ahh, se o Shura visse isso... — Viu Shiryu fazer uma careta. — Ficaria orgulhoso. Outro futuro pinguço como ele. É bom, não é?

— Não sei... Tá ardendo, mas é bom.

— Olha, eu já tenho anos de experiência nisso. Mas tu, que tem cara de quem não bebe nem champanhe, tinha mais é que ficar assim mesmo. Só que esse é dos melhores... — Máscara da Morte encarava as garrafas como se fossem suas filhas. — A marca mais cara... A mais preciosa...

Impossível de conter a risada, Shiryu apenas cruzou os braços, vendo o quão estranho o ex-assassino conseguia ser. Mais do que costuma.

Repetiram o mesmo ritual mais cinco vezes, mas com Shiryu dosando bem a quantidade que colocava no copo. A bandeja fora esquecida após mais insultos e gracinhas.

— Certo, certo. — O italiano deixou o copo em cima da mesa. — Primeiro: O que tu veio fazer aqui? Segundo: Brigou com a tua mulher? E terceiro: Tá me aturando por quê?

Sem muita condição de ser arredio, Shiryu baixou o olhar para a mesa, mirando o copo. Já não havia mais motivos para ficar evitando o assunto. Passou quase uma hora com Máscara da Morte sem precisar utilizar o cosmo para enviá-lo de novo ao inferno. Não, não é seu amigo. Mas pode ser um apoio, pelo menos esta noite...

— Bem... Eu vim pra Grécia porque precisava de um tempo... Me afastar da Shunrei e dar um espaço pra ela. Entrando na segunda pergunta, nós tivemos uma conversa longa depois dela ter rejeitado o meu pedido de casamento. Céus, nós nos conhecemos desde a infância! Enfrentamos dificuldades juntos, mas ela... Ela simplesmente disse que estava em dúvida, se realmente valeria a pena nós iniciarmos uma vida a dois... Já vivemos assim a vida toda, droga! — Toda a mágoa de Shiryu era quase palpável. — E eu dei um tempo pra ela pensar melhor... Ver se realmente quer jogar tudo fora.

— Caramba, hein...

— É... E a terceira, Máscara da Morte... — O dono do nome estranhou os arrepios que percorreram o próprio corpo ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado forte sílaba por sílaba. Apenas efeito da bebida. — No meio da minha procura por paz, tu brota no meio do lugar que mais me chamou atenção, tu e esse teu cigarro fedorento. — riu novamente, com um barulho estranho em meio a risada. O álcool já trabalhava na mente exausta da Shiryu. — Eu não queria te contar nada, mas pelo jeito tu deu um jeito de me fazer falar...

E Máscara da Morte ganhou a noite. Sentado em um boteco no meio do nada com Shiryu bêbado e sentimental. A situação é mais louca do que ganhar na loteria.

— Garoto, se eu não tivesse tão doido quanto tu, eu ficaria assustado com esse teu jeitão aí, hein... Hehe. Mas é o seguinte... Se ela não te quiser, bola pra frente. E não, sem fazer essa cara de cão arrependido aí, pode parando! Não morri pra maricas. Tem coisas que a gente já tá tão acostumado a ter, que quando a roda gira e leva em embora, a gente pensa que o mundo tá acabando. Mas não é bem assim.

— Não sabe como é doloroso perder uma pessoa que você am-

— Ah, eu sei sim! — Máscara da Morte interrompeu Shiryu sem rodeios. — As drogas levaram minha mãe pro caixão. Talvez ela fosse a única pessoa nesse mundo com quem eu me importasse na época. Mas se ela estivesse viva, ia ver o monstro que o filho tinha se tornado... — Fechou os olhos, sentindo certo mal-estar. As lembranças, as possibilidades... Isso começou a assombrá-lo. — Talvez a vida de Shunrei vá ser melhor sem ter você por perto. Fala sério, garoto... Amar não é ficar coladinho com a pessoa todas as horas do dia ou um voto de aliança... Enfim, esses caralhos aí. Ela te ama, só não te quer como homem. Isso não diminui o amor dela por ti. Quem tá se doendo aí, é tu, orientalzinho.

Shiryu não havia esboçado nenhuma reação esse tempo todo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, passou toda a argumentação da Máscara da Morte apenas o encarando nos olhos. Não desviou o olhar ou sentiu desgosto. Naquele momento, o canceriano lhe pareceu mais humano do que nunca.

— Ouviu o que eu disse? Não gastei saliva pra nada, porra.

— Ouvi. Ouvi muito bem. Só não tô em condições de refletir muito sobre isso... Mas... Obrigado.

— Uhhh... Eu pensei que teria que morrer de novo pra escutar um agradecimento vindo de ti.

Ambos riram.

— Não zoa, droga... Minha cabeça tá doendo, e eu não cheguei nem na metade da garrafa. — Shiryu deu mais um gole, já anestesiado contra a ardência em seu estômago.

Brincando com o isqueiro, Máscara da Morte começou a notar pequenos – ou nem tanto – detalhes no rapaz que haviam passados despercebidos pela sua falta de interesse: Ele estava usando a camisa de Shaka; a de tecido de algodão com uma gola comprida e corte "v", deixando metade dos ombros de Shiryu expostos – _"Como os de uma mocinha, hein..."_ , e os longos cabelos negros, que o italiano pensou estarem curtos, estavam presos em um coque bem apertado. _Como esse diabo conseguiu fazer isso?_

Resumindo o que não queria admitir: Shiryu estava interessante demais. Nunca negou para os companheiros mais próximos – Afrodite e Shura – que não tem problemas em se envolver com homens, desde que eles realmente o chamem a atenção. Só não gosta de ficar por baixo, como uma moça. Na sua concepção, se for pra ser gay, que pelo menos continue sendo _macho_.

Mas porra, era o Shiryu. O cara o matou e agora estava chorando por mulher na sua frente. Nem em infinitas existências o libriano cogitaria achar um homem bonito. Pelo menos por enquanto.

E que merda está pensando _? Ele-te-matou! Você-odeia-ele!_

— Máscara da Morte?

— Hm... Quê?

— Tá tudo bem? Ficou meio aéreo agora...

— Já pensou em buscar outra pessoa?

Os olhos verdes de Shiryu se alargaram, incrédulo.

— O quê? Não! Isso aconteceu ontem. Só consegui desviar mais da situação com o que tu acabou de falar... Não tenho isso em mente. Por enquanto. Bem... — esclareceu. — Tá ficando bem mais tarde do que eu já imaginava e... Não acredito que passei a noite toda falando contigo, cara.

— E eu não acredito que tu tá parecendo um adolescente saindo da primeira festa! — Máscara riu pela incontável vez esta noite.

— É... Acho que da próxima vez, já sabe como arrancar informação de mim. — Shiryu apontou para a garrafa. — E eu acho que vou levar ela.

— À vontade.

— Vai pagar tudo isso? Elas foram caras.

Lambendo os lábios, o canceriano finalmente caiu na real. Todo o seu dinheiro ia embora. Mas no momento, apenas disse:

— Vou dar um jeito. Agora se manda daqui antes que eu peça mais uma rodada!

O rapaz sorriu, se levantando da mesa e segurando a sua garrafa.

— Bem, até mais tarde.

— Até... — Máscara da Morte acenou com a cabeça, acendendo mais um cigarro enquanto assistia Shiryu cambaleando de leve pela calçada. — Que vida, hein...

O estabelecimento já estava quase fechando e as pessoas se retirando aos poucos.

Até pagar a conta, Máscara da Morte ficou se perguntando onde estava com a cabeça ao cogitar dar investidas em Shiryu.

Foi tudo culpa do whisky.

Aguentar a cara de Shiryu? Whisky.

Ficar a noite toda conversando com ele? Whisky.

Ficar afim dele (pelo menos no momento)? Whisky.

Colocar fé em uma possível nova amizade? Vai ser obra do whisky.

* * *

Podem me matar, contanto que coloquem tulipas no meu caixão. Beijos :3


End file.
